Este es mi sentimiento
by Gii-chan
Summary: Mire el piso cubierto de un color café amarillento y suspire recordando la escena de todos los días en el instituto, Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun, no que me molestara el verlos juntos pero de algún modo me hacía poner triste, verlos reír, hablar o sonreírse era una cosa muy dolorosa para mí. Aun no logro sacarlo de mi corazón, jure que si esto ocurría jamás lloraría, pero no puedo,


**Bueno... se que no soy muy activa por este lugar pero aun así hay a veces que me dan estos ataques de escritora jeje... **

**en fin... en verdad espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que trata sobre los sentimientos de Inoue... tranquilos ichirukistas, no contiene nada himeichi... y perdonen himeichis si se toparon con este one-shot pero no es lo que buscan, o si gustan lean pero no insulten...**

**BLEACH es completamente propiedad de tite kubo, los personajes son suyos y yo solo los incluyo a mis propias historias...**

* * *

**ESTE ES MI SENTIMIENTO...**

**.**

**.**

Otoño, la estación donde se ven las hojas caer, pasaban por mis ojos esas lindas y tristes hojas, el viento soplando en mi rostro haciendo que los arboles soltaran más de sus hojas, mire el piso cubierto de un color café amarillento y suspire recordando la escena de todos los días en el instituto, Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun, no que me molestara el verlos juntos pero de algún modo me hacía poner triste, verlos reír, hablar o sonreírse era una cosa muy dolorosa para mí. Aun no logro sacarlo de mi corazón, jure que si esto ocurría jamás lloraría, pero no puedo, siempre llegando después de clases a mi casa, me recuesto en mi cama pensando en cómo sería si yo estuviera en el lugar de Kuchiki-san, sé que no puedo remplazarla, ella es increíble, puede hacer que kurosaki-kun salga de sus problemas, puede animarlo de un segundo a otro y el cuándo no está con ella es como si no fuese el mismo, podría decir que volvía a su antigua vida antes de ser shinigami, un joven que -muchos decían- era delincuente y daba miedo, pero cuando llega Kuchiki-san de nuevo con él es como si el cambiara rápidamente, su expresión en su rostro… se ve alegre, realmente se ve tan feliz aun estén siempre peleando con cualquier tontería que se les cruce por la cabeza.

Me he sentido celosa de ella, lo acepto, y eso me hace ver tal vez egoísta porque se me pasa ese deseo por la cabeza el estar con kurosaki-kun y no ella, supongo que debo ser una persona horrible, pero no puedo evitar el deseo de estar junto a él, poder tocarlo, saber que esas sonrisas sean dirigidas para mí sería un sentimiento inexplicable.

Hoy es día de clases y me encuentro varias horas antes ya despierta, no he podido dormir bien durante algunos días dándole vueltas a todo esto, me levanto y me voy a la ducha para prepararme al instituto, aún quedan algunas horas para dirigirme a ella, pero no puedo quedarme recostada en cama por varias horas. Me pongo el uniforme y preparo el desayuno, lo como tranquilamente mientras veo las noticias en la televisión, ¿qué es lo que pasan?, como siempre algunos de los desastres que dejamos kurosaki-kun y los demás después de una pelea, no puede evitarse… al terminar mi desayuno suspiro y me levanto de la mesa recogiendo el plato sucio, lo limpio en el lavabo y lo ordeno donde mismo.

Me queda una hora antes de salir de casa e ir directo al instituto, realmente no tenía muchas energías de ir, pero no puedo dejar mis estudios solo porque sí, así que no me quedaba de otra más que ir… llegando al instituto me encontré con Ishida-kun y Sado-kun, siempre llegaban juntos y un poco después Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun, los saludaba siempre levantando mi mano, agitándola en un saludo y sonriendo alegremente, pero realmente todo era fingido, no era realmente del todo feliz como algunos chicos me creían, siempre tenía guardado un pequeño secreto sintiendo el dolor y guardándomelo para mi misma, no me gusta que me vean llorar siempre espero el momento adecuado para romper en llanto, pero si es una situación difícil supongo que no puedo evitarlo.

-hey! inoue… -me hablaba Kuchiki-san al entrar al aula de la escuela. -te necesitaremos en esta misión-

Mi amiga y mi rival.

La mire, le sonreí como siempre y le preste atención –dime Kuchiki-san… sucede algo?-

-solo necesito que estés con nosotros para cuando necesitemos tu ayuda al curarnos, creemos que será dura esta batalla, hemos detectado a un hollow con un gran poder- me sonrío, se ve tan linda cuando lo hace, ahora comprendo –podrías hacerme ese favor, inoue?-

-por supuesto Kuchiki-san…- no deje de sonreír y me levante de mi asiento

-rukia, es hora, vámonos!…- escuche a kurosaki-kun hablarle a Kuchiki-san, la tomo de la mano y ella a mi atrayéndome con ellos corriendo por todo el pasillo del instituto, espere a que dejaran sus cuerpos y nos dirigimos corriendo al lugar donde se podía sentir la presencia de aquel hollow.

Al llegar al lugar donde rukia nos indicaba que se encontraba el hollow me escondí rápidamente en un lugar seguro fuera de la batalla, como siempre, espere a que ellos terminaran de luchar, realmente era un poco difícil el hollow, podía desaparecer y reaparecer cuando menos te lo esperas y eso les paso a Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun… el hollow los daño estrellándolos en una pared cercana y haciendo que a los dos les brotara sangre de alguna parte de sus cuerpos, yo no hacia otra cosa más que observar y suplicar que eso ya terminara, jamás me ha gustado que mis amigos se hagan daño en batalla y bueno como evitarlo, simplemente no se podía… al final como era lo esperado ganamos la batalla… que ironía, decir que ganamos cuando en realidad yo no hice más que observar cómo se lastimaban en aquella lucha, me sentía un desastre, a diferencia de ellos yo no podía luchar, si bien tengo poderes pero… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

-inoue, puedes sanar a ichigo?... como siempre el idiota ataca sin pensar- dijo Kuchiki-san sosteniendo a kurosaki-kun con uno de sus hombros mientras que con una mano sostenía la cintura de él. Escuche a Kurosaki-kun solo chasquear la lengua y no emitió otra sonido más.

-claro!...- sin pensar invoque a mis Shun Shun Rikka y envolví con ellos a kurosaki-kun y a Kuchiki-san.

-inoue, sucede algo?...- me preguntó, no sabía que responderle en verdad, creo que con ella no puedo fingir el que me sucede algo, así que solo sacudí mi cabeza sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y sonreí levemente, no voltee a mirarla solo mantenía mi cabeza hacia abajo, sabía que al mirar sus ojos rompería en llanto así que no corrí el riesgo y solo mantenía así mi cabeza hasta terminar de curarlos.

Ella me estaba mirando, lo se… no paraba de hacerlo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi hasta que al parecer se rindió y solo se volteo. Termine de curarlos y volvimos al instituto ya al final de clases.

-Adiós inoue!- dijeron al tiempo Kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun, se despidieron amablemente

-gracias por todo…- se escuchó al final kurosaki-kun y se fueron solos caminando hasta la clínica kurosaki, en ese momento no pude sentir un poco de felicidad.

-Adiós minna!- me despedí como siempre, sonriendo y agitando la mano en forma de despedida. Tatsuki-chan seguía a mi lado, caminábamos al mismo lugar ya que nuestras casas estaban cerca.

-hasta cuando seguirás con esto Orihime?- me extrañe con la pregunta, ¿a que venía eso?, ¿qué quería decir?

-no te hagas la tonta, se lo que te pasa… porque no puedes contarme?-

-d-de que estas hablando Tatsuki-chan?- seguí caminando sin mirarla y solo reí nerviosa

-¡ya basta Orihime!- me sorprendí al momento en que ella tomo mis muñecas y me puso en frente de ella bruscamente. Solo pude mirarla y mis ojos se cristalizaron –cuando vas a seguir sufriendo por esto?... me duele que solo te lo guardes para ti misma, acaso no somos amigas Orihime?- veía como su voz se quebraba, no pensé que le estaría haciendo daño con mi silencio –confía en mi Orihime, lo sabes no es así?, entonces porque no me dices nada?, dime por favor cada vez que te sientas así- me miraba con tristeza y ya no pude más… rompí en llanto y solo pude abrazarme a ella.

-Tatsuki-chan, Tatsuki-chan!- decía su nombre cada vez y apretaba su camisa mientras mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas –¡¿por qué?!..- no lo entendía…

Al final no pude hacer nada más que seguir observándolos, ir a sus batallas cada vez que ellos me dejaban… los ayudaba en lo que podía y escuchaba sus típicas peleas, cuando se reconciliaban después de ellas y se dirigían sus sonrisas y sus caricias de cabello entre ellos sonreía cuando estaba en frente de los dos… Realmente me alegro por Kuchiki-san, por tener a una persona tan increíble a su lado, alguien tan buena persona, de buen corazón y que sin importar nada está dispuesto a proteger a las personas que ama, y estoy segura que una de esas personas esta incluida Kuchiki-san…

Este es el sentimiento que tengo… yo amo a kurosaki-kun y sé que jamás por mucho que lo desee podre estar a su lado más que solo como una amiga.

* * *

**Bien pues esto es lo que salió, lamento si no es de su agrado pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo... la verdad normalmente no hago este topo de textos pero cuando estoy en una situación difícil esto es lo que sale, me desahogo mucho haciéndolo así que pues... aproveche para escribir esto...**

**muchas gracias a los que llegaron a leer hasta el final y se tomaron el tiempo de llegar a comentar...**

**Gii-chan***


End file.
